En Piezas
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: [Traducción] Después de un accidente que terminó con la vida de un ser querido, Stan y Kyle se fueron por su lado. Ahora, en onceavo grado, los chicos se verán obligados a trabajar juntos, dándoles la oportunidad de reparar algo que se creía roto. /Style. T al principio, cambia a M.
1. Una resolución

**¡Hola! Esta vez traigo una traducción, por lo que el fic no es mío. Estaba buscando fics en inglés después de haber leído la mayoría de esta sección, y me encuentro con este que está genial. El fic en inglés se llama "In Pieces", pero como habrán notado puse el título en español :B... **

**No se arrepentirán de leerlo. Enserio que es genial, yo iba por el quinto capítulo cuando ya decía "No, esto enserio es genial"... Y como vi que no se me hacía tan difícil traducirlo, entonces decidí pedirle permiso a la autora, y una vez me dijo que no había problema, terminé de leer (insisto, es genial este fic.) y decidí traducirlo para que ustedes lo puedan disfrutar tanto como yo lo hice. La historia es de Scarylolita, quien tiene muchos fics geniales.**

**Si puedo -y no se va el internet, porque está lloviendo...- publicaré otro capítulo al rato. En total son 30, pero la mayoría son cortos.**

**La historia pertenece a Scarylolita, pero como todos sabemos, estos chicos son de Trey y Matt. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Una resolución.**

**Kyle**

Kenny murió hace un año.

No lo sabíamos en ese momento, pero él era como el pegamento. Él fue el que nos mantenía juntos. Es un poco irónico cuando lo pongo en esa perspectiva. Yo solía pensar que él nunca habló mucho, y cuando lo hacía era a menudo para añadir comentarios pervertidos aquí y allá. Mirando hacia atrás, puedo recordar las cosas más pequeñas. La forma en la que había puesto la felicidad de todos los demás por encima de la suya propia, la forma en la que siempre nos vigilaba. Era todo lo que hizo, de alguna extraña manera, para nosotros.

Sin él, las cosas cambiaron. Nos vinimos abajo y nos distanciamos.

Actualmente estamos en onceavo grado, y yo no he hablado con Stan en mucho tiempo. Pocas semanas después del funeral, tuvimos una pelea. Es lo que realmente nos llevó a caer. La culpa fue lanzada a todos lados, sobre todo en mi dirección. No podía negar la participación que tuve en eso, aunque lo intenté. Creo que sólo quería sentirme mejor conmigo mismo al respecto.

Kenny no tenía cuidado. Era impulsivo, imprudente y malditamente altruista para su propio bien.

Sin embargo, él me salvó la vida y se lo debo a él para hacer algo sobre mí mismo.

Acabábamos de empezar el décimo grado. Fue un fin de semana normal, un fin de semana como cualquier otro. Estábamos en la orilla de una avenida, porque la señal del cruce de peatones siempre lleva demasiado tiempo.

Eran cerca de las cinco. La hora donde el tráfico se aproximaba. Cartman corrió primero y Stan siguió poco después.

"¡Dense prisa, chicos!" Nos llamó Stan desde el lado opuesto de la calle.

"¡Sí, Kahl, no seas un miedoso!"

Yo no quería. Cruzar la calle por las avenidas siempre me ponía nervioso, especialmente cruzar en este tipo de carreteras reviradas. No hay manera para ver si vienen carros o no. Sólo tienes que escuchar con atención, y escuchar era algo que no hicimos. Así que me puse a cruzar de forma vacilante y Kenny me siguió.

Había un coche y me quedé helado. Sé que suena estúpido, pero eso es lo que sucedió. Me quedé mirando con los ojos y la boca abierta el auto que venía hasta que sentí dos manos que me dieron un empujón. Me fui volando hacia una zona de seguridad, mientras que Kenny fue golpeado por el coche y se fue volando en otra dirección.

El coche se detuvo en seco y el pobre conductor estaba a punto de gritar, pero yo sabía que no era su culpa, él no pudo vernos venir. Éramos sólo niños tontos que hacen cosas tontas (e ilegales).

Me levanté del suelo y corrí hacia donde Kenny estaba. Estaba hecho añicos y ensangrentado. Yo sabía que no iba a terminar bien, pero aún así prometí -

"¡Kenny!" Dije, poniendo mi mano en su pecho.

"No te preocupes por esto" susurró, poniendo su mano sobre la mía y cerrando los ojos.

"Kenny, ¡No!" Grité, "¡Mantén tus ojos abiertos!¡Tienes que mantener los ojos abiertos!"

Él se limitó a sonreír.

Él sonrió, mierda.

Y luego dejó de... - todo el maldito mundo se detuvo.

"¿Kenny?" Dije su nombre. Seguí repitiendo, pidiendo que se despertara, pero no lo hizo.

Pronto fue levantado y nos hicieron preguntas. Yo estaba como en un sueño, no podía responder a ninguna de ellas. Stan y Cartman tenían que hacer todo el hablar y eso fue todo.

La vida de todos continuó - a excepción de la de Kenny.

Todavía no puedo dejar de culparme a mí mismo.

Cartman me dijo que era mi culpa cuando me llamó "Asesino". Prefería que me llamara judío.

Los policías me dijeron que era mi culpa cuando me dijeron: "No deberías de cruzar por la avenida"

Los paramédicos me dijeron que era mi culpa cuando preguntaron "¿Qué pasó?" y tuve que decirles que lo hizo para salvarme.

Mis padres me dijeron que era mi culpa cuando me gritaron, "¡Debiste de haber utilizado el paso de peatones!"

Stan me dijo que era mi culpa cuando dijo: "¡Tú mataste a Kenny!"

Así que, tal vez, sí era mi culpa después de todo... Y seguro, estoy triste, pero yo nunca entendí porqué Kenny lo hizo por mí.

Ya un año entero... No se siente como que ha pasado tanto tiempo todavía. He estado guardando todo esto por un año.

No hice un sonido durante todo el largo funeral. No lloré y no hablé. No pude. Me quedé allí, sintiéndome entumecido. Mi mamá tenía su mano en mi hombro izquierdo, mientras que mi padre puso la suya en el derecho. Ike me tomó la mano y era como todos pensaban que iba a desmoronarme.

_"...Nos comprometemos ahora por el cuerpo de Kenneth McCormick en la tierra, la tierra a la tierra, cenizas a las cenizas, polvo al polvo, con la esperanza segura y cierta de la resurección a la vida eterna..."_

Caminé a casa después. Mis padres trataron de forzar que entrara en el coche, pero yo no entré. Yo sólo tomé el largo camino a casa y después me quedé dormido en mi cama sin siquiera haber hablado del funeral.

Yo no quería estar despierto. Yo no quería pensar en lo que pasó. No quiero pensar en la persona que nunca volveré a ver de nuevo. No quiero pensar en todas las cosas que podría haber hecho de otra manera para haber evitado que ocurriera alguna vez. No quiero tener que enfrentarme a mis amigos.

Encontré a Stan orando una noche, cuando aún éramos amigos. Me recordó algo que Kenny dijo una vez: "Oramos cuando nos sentimos impotentes". Me pregunto si aún reza. Le pregunté sobre ello, pero él se molestó. Nunca le pregunté de nuevo.

Es demasiado tarde para llorar y pedir disculpas. Las disculpas no pueden traer a los muertos a la vida, y no puedo llorar, así que trato aunque sea tan condenadamente difícil no llorar por eso.

Pero creo que es cuando me di cuenta de que correr era la distracción perfecta. Me uní al equipo de pista en medio del décimo grado, poco después de que Kenny murió.

Cuando estoy en el campo, jadeando y decidido, en realidad no hay nada más que yo pueda pensar, aparte de cruzar la línea de meta o establecer un nuevo récord personal.

* * *

Es la clase de biología. Stan está en la fila de atrás con Wendy. Los oigo susurrando y riendo en voz baja entre sí. Estoy casi decidido a dar la vuelta y decirles que se callen, pero nunca me atreví a hacer eso. Si tuviera que hablar con Stan, él probablemente me daría un mal aspecto y me sentiría putamente ridículo.

Stan es el mariscal de campo estrella del equipo de fútbol. Juega con Cartman, pero no veo que convivan tanto como antes a menos que estén en la cancha. Incluso entonces, no hablan de nada importante. Simplemente lanzan la bola en el juego. Clyde y Token también están en el equipo. Stan se comenzó a acercar a ellos después de dejarme. Yo no creo que algunos de ellos ha sido especialmente cercano a mí.

Wendy y sus amigas son las animadoras, pero aún así me tratan bien, a diferencia del equipo de fútbol. Creo que es porque tienen piedad de mí.

Todo es bastante estereotipado. Cartman pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con Butters. También se le puede ver disfrutando mientras se burla de Tweek y Craig por ser "maricones". Cartman y yo todavía hablamos. Bueno, supongo que la mayoría del tiempo estamos discutiendo... Entre otras cosas.

No soy particularmente popular o importante por aquí, pero supongo que está bien, porque no me importa demasiado tener una buena reputación. La reputación sólo es lo que la gente piensa de ti - que al final no dice nada acerca de lo que realmente eres.

Estoy sentado en la primera fila porque soy un poco más bajo. Butters está sentado a mi lado. Él es una de las pocas personas de la escuela secundaria de South Park que todavía me trata igual. Cuando le pregunté por qué, me dijo: "Kenny te salvó porque pensaba que eras digno de ser salvado. Si lo pensaba, ¡Entonces debe ser cierto! Estaría decepcionado de todos sus amigos por ser malos. Yo no quiero decepcionarlo por tratarte como basura o ser falso. Eso sería una verdadera falta de respeto".

Me pareció que era una cosa que Butters diría. Debería haber más personas como Butters en el mundo.

El Sr. Garrison hace la introducción a la nueva unidad sobre la división celular - sí, él es nuestro maestro, una vez más. Los idiotas del consejo escolar finalmente decidieron que no estaba en condiciones de enseñar a los niños más pequeños. Creo que podría haber dicho eso. Estoy seguro de que cualquier niño que lo ha tenido como maestro les habría dicho. Él ha traumatizado la mente de muchos jóvenes en los últimos años.

Cada vez que hace una pregunta, él me mira a mí y a Wendy de forma expectante porque somos los únicos chicos en la clase que realmente sabemos lo que está pasando. Me siento como si fuera una competencia - para ver quién puede dar el mayor número de respuestas. Una competencia muy inofensiva.

Todos los demás están muy metidos en sus propias vidas como para estudiar. Supongo que toda mi vida realmente gira en torno a la escuela. Tengo que sacar buenas notas para hacer lo que quiero en la vida. Tengo que ser un triunfador. Los chicos me pueden odiar por ello, pero un día va a hacer la diferencia. Un día voy a ser el número uno para salvar vidas.

Voy a devolver el favor a Kenny y esta es la única forma que conozco. Así que voy a estudiar mucho. Solicitaré las mejores escuelas, y algún día voy a ser un médico.

Creo que a Kenny le hubiera gustado eso.


	2. Bloody Knuckles en el asiento del amor

**Hola, aquí el segundo capítulo de la genial historia de Scarylolita. **

**Por cierto, aviso que Wendy tiene mucha participación, se podría decir que es un personaje principal. Sinceramente a mí al principio me cayó mal, pero ella es buena, lo juro. Al final terminó cayéndome bastante bien, así que no la odien XD.**

**La historia es de Scarylolita, yo sólo traduzco, aunque los chicos son propiedad de Trey y Matt.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Bloody Knuckles en el asiento del amor**

**Wendy**

Stan está muy a menudo en mi mente, él y todos su pequeños caprichos. Estaba pensando en los colores que me recuerdan a él, el celeste, como sus ojos, el negro más oscuro como su pelo, el durazno suave que coincide con su piel, y el color rojo, al igual que su camisa faovorita. Estaba pensando en la forma en la que habla con tanto entusiasmo, con las manos, sonriendo espléndidamente cuando es un tema que le apasiona, la forma en la que sus ojos se arrugan cuando está sonriendo. Adoro su risa y su hermoso y brillante sonido. La forma en la que la piel alrededor de los ojos se pliega cuando él está abrumado de tanta alegría. Me dan ganas de reír con él.

Cuando estoy sola en mi mente, me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que soy de tenerlo. Cuando éramos jóvenes pensamos que era amor, pero por supuesto, éramos jóvenes, y cuando eres pequeño hasta encontrar un dólar en el suelo puede ser amor.

Hoy me gustaría pensar que los dos sabemos que lo que tenemos es amor, aunque en el pasado yo estaba insegura. Sucedía a menudo y me ponía celosa. Traté de no serlo, pero no puedo evitar sentir eso.

Una noche, en concreto, todos estábamos viendo una tonta película sangrienta de terror - Stan, Kyle, Eric, Kenneth y yo. Fue en el noveno grado, cuando Kenneth aún seguía vivo.

Yo había interrumpido una noche de chicos, pero me invitó a quedarme. Una parte de mí deseaba no aceptar la oferta.

Estaba sentada en medio de Eric y Kenny, mientras que Kyle y Stan se encontraban en el "asiento del amor". Estaban jugando "Bloody Knuckles"*****. Stan estaba ganando y Kyle soltaba quejicas, gimiendo con cada que Stan ganaba.

Me encontré prestando más atención a ellos que a la película, pero supongo que eso es aceptable. Nunca me gustaron ese tipo de películas.

"Ustedes son tan ridículamente inmaduros", dijo Eric.

"Al igual que tú, pero tú lo eres más", Stan replicó. "Tú consigues disfrutar sádicamente de ver el dolor de Kyle. Debes estar amando esto."

Cuando aparecieron los créditos finales, Kenneth se puso de pie y se estiró, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo para sacar un cigarrillo. Se puso uno entre los labios y lo encendió con facilidad.

"¿Vas a salir a la calle a fumar eso, verdad?" Le pregunté. "Yo no quiero oler".

Él levantó sus manos, murmurando: "Bien, monja loca".

Stan reprimió una sonrisa al ver a Kenneth abrir la puerta de atrás.

"Ese chico, juro que..." Suspiré.

A veces pienso que me hubiera llevado con Kenneth mucho mejor si hubiera sido menos ofensivo y no abriera su boca para decir cosas desagradables tan a menudo.

Un momento después, Stan le dijo algo a Kyle que no pude descifrar, y el pelirrojo se echó a reír. Verlos así me hizo enojar. Yo estaba tan celosa. Estaba celosa porque Kyle pudo ver una parte importante de Stan que pensé que yo nunca tendría, sin embargo, quería tan desesperadamente.

Stan dejó que Kyle viera partes de él que nadie más pudo ver.

Eso me hizo preguntarme por qué no podía dejarme tener esa parte de él.

Sin embargo, él ya no pasa tiempo con Kyle nunca y me alegro. Sé lo egoísta que es de mi parte, y no lo puedo justificar en absoluto. Sé que tengo algunos defectos, sobre todo cuando se trata de Stan.

Aunque, siendo honesta, Stan nunca me dio el pedazo de sí mismo que Kyle sostuvo. Creo que, de alguna manera, Kyle aún lo mantiene.

* * *

Miro hacia Stan, que está sonriendo. Estamos en clase de biología y Kyle está explicando la fisión binaria, mitosis y meiosis.

"Muy bien, Kyle" El Sr. Garrison alaba: "Es bueno ver que la clase no está llena de completos retardados. Ahora, ¿Cuántas divisiones celulares experimenta un ser humano en la duración de su vida?"

Mi mano se dispara. Me sorprendo a mí mismo mirando fijamente a la parte de atrás, donde está la cabellera rizada y roja de Kyle.

Creo que el resto de la clase esperaba esto, y probablemente rueden los ojos, pero debido a esto yo respeto a Kyle. Yo respeto su inteligencia... Y también reconozco que es una buena persona. No es como si él pidiera la atención de Stan. Stan de buena gana se la daba a él.

"¿Wendy?" El Sr. Garrison apunta a mí.

"Diez mil billones" Digo.

"Correcto, Wendy. Muy bien, muy bien."

Naturalmente, este juego de ida y vuelta entre Kyle y yo continúa hasta que estamos a quince minutos de que comience la siguiente clase.

"Ahora espero que todos hayan leído el capítulo asignado," Dice el Sr. Garrison: "Porque es tiempo de un examen sorpresa."

Oigo que Stan deja escapar un gemido a mi lado y le pongo la mano en el hombro. "Lo has leído, ¿Cierto?"

"No", suspira. "Tuve la práctica de fútbol. Tenemos un juego ante Denver, lo sabes."

"Stan" Le regaño: "Fue un breve capítulo, pudiste haberlo leído en tu período libre."

"Wendy", se queja.

"Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti."

"Siempre es lo mismo", dice, aunque sé que eso es en cierta parte mentira. No quiero decir que Stan es un completo idiota, pero él no es la persona más inteligente. Tal vez sea el hecho de que él sólo no lo intente. Kyle solía darle clases cuando éramos jóvenes, pero obviamente eso ya no sucede. Ahora me toca a mí. Y entre los partidos de fútbol, el equipo de porristas y la escuela, es difícil encontrar el tiempo. Incluso cuando lo intento, nada de lo que digo a él le funciona. A veces, no sé si debo molestar más.

El Sr. Garrison reparte el cuestionario, y me resulta muy fácil. Lo terminé dentro de pocos minutos y lo mismo ocurre con Kyle. El Sr. Garrison nos permite salir diez minutos antes que al resto de la clase que sigue escribiendo.

Espero afuera por Stan, y Kyle claramente también está esperando a alguien porque está de pie a unos metros de mí. Me siento como si tuviera que decir algo...

"¿Cómo te fue en el examen?" Le pregunto: "Fácil, ¿No?"

"¿Qué?" él me mira, como si no entendiera por qué estoy hablando con él. Honestamente, casi no hablamos. Bebe, Rebecca, Nichole... La mayoría de las chicas en el equipo son amables con él, pero yo casi no me atrevo a mirarlo.

Stan y Kyle ya no son amigos, y eso me da una sensación de alivio... Sin embargo, me siento avergonzada por eso.

"El examen", le dijo de nuevo, "Fue fácil, ¿No?"

"Sí, lo fue", dice sonriendo. Su sonrisa es reservada, aunque no me esperaba otra cosa. Nunca hemos sido cercanos.

"¿A quién estás esperando?"

"Butters", dice, "Tenemos un proyecto de Emprendimiento para el lunes y hay que pulirlo."

"Oh. ¿Qué te parece esa clase?" Le pregunto: "He oído cosas buenas y tengo que elegir un par de materias obtativas para el próximo año."

"Me gusta", dice Kyle. "Es mayormente con las manos, por lo cual es muy diferente a muchas otras clases."

"Sin duda lo consideraré" sonrío. "¿Qué piensas hacer en la universidad?" Le pregunto.

"Quiero ser médico", dice, sonando un tanto melancólico.

"Eso suena muy bien" le digo, "Vas a salvar vidas."

"Exactamente".

* * *

***Bloody Knuckles es un juego que si vas perdiendo toca que te lastimen los nudillos, y el juego se detiene hasta que a un jugador le comienzan a sangrar... Por eso a Kyle le duele(?)**


	3. Sólo un vago recuerdo

**¡Hola! Dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, que como he dicho a mí me pareció genial. A el punto...**

**La historia pertenece a Scarylolita, pero los chicos, como sabemos, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone...**

* * *

**Stan**

"Fue difícil", me quejo con Wendy después de salir del salón de clases.

Ella se ríe de mí. "Estoy segura de que al menos has pasado."

"Espero que sí..." Me froto la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Para ser honesto, no he pasado los últimos exámenes de la mayoría de las clases, no sólo biología... Sin embargo, no le he dicho a nadie todavía. Como si quisiera evitar que la gente sepa lo mal que lo estoy haciendo.

"Vamos a comer", dice ella, tomando mi mano.

"Tú no tienes que esperarme", le digo mientras caminamos por el pasillo, "yo podría haberte alcanzado en la cafetería."

"Está bien", dice sonriendo, "Hablé un poco con Kyle."

Levanto la ceja. "¿Por qué?"

"Hemos terminado al mismo tiempo y él estaba esperando a Butters."

"Oh", murmuro. Butters terminó un tiempo antes que yo. Probablemente sabía las respuestas; sólo le tomó unos minutos para recordarlas. Entramos en la cafetería y nos acercamos a nuestra mesa de siempre con Bebe, Clyde, Token, Nichole, Rebecca, Lola, y así sucesivamente.

"¿Qué quieres para comer?" Le pregunto a Wendy.

"Hmmm", reflexiona, tocando sus labios con el dedo índice. "Sólo dame lo mismo que tú pidas."

"Está bien", le digo. "Ya vuelvo"

Me doy la vuelta y espero en la larga fila del almuerzo. Un minuto más tarde, Kyle se pone en la fila detrás de mí con una botella de agua y una lara de refresco. Asumo que el refresco es para Butters porque Kyle no toma bebidas y alimentos azucarados... Es extraño que aún recuerde algo tan insignificante como eso. No le dije nada. Sólo miro hacia el espacio vacío. A veces me siento como si tuviera que pedirle perdón, pero nunca lo hago. Cuando me pongo a pensar en ello me enojo de nuevo y me siento como si realmente fuera la culpa de Kyle. Kenny se quedó con Kyle porque tenía miedo de cruzar la calle. Si todos hubiéramos corrido al mismo tiempo, lo habríamos logrado. Kenny no estaría... Ah, mierda. Sé que en realidad no fue su culpa. Oh, bueno. Es probable que sea demasiado tarde para pensar en excusas de todos modos.

* * *

Ordeno a Wendy una porción de pizza y lo mismo para mí. A ella le gusta la comida sana, pero de todas formas una comida chatarra no le hará daño. "Gracias, Stan", dice ella cuando le pongo el plato delante.

"Entonces, ¿qué sucede?" Pregunto, finalmente tomando asiento.

"Estamos hablando del gran partido de mañana" sonríe Bebe.

"Oh sí", dice Cyde, golpeando su puño de la mano. "¡Le patearemos el culo a Denver!"

"Como siempre lo hacemos", sonrío, dándole a Clyde los cinco sobre la mesa.

Wendy ríe. "Chicos, cálmense, que todavía no están en la cancha."

"Lo estamos haciendo muy bien este año.", Nichole sonríe.

"Sí, después de todo, no hemos perdido un partido", Lola agrega.

"Y no lo vamos a hacer," me comprometo.

"¡Eso está bien!" Token apoya.

Realmente resultó que este año el equipo cambió la mala racha transformándola en una ganadora. Me gusta pensar que tengo algo que ver con ese dramático cambio.

* * *

Una vez finalizada la jornada escolar, tenemos nuestra última práctica antes del partido. Hay unos cuantos niños en las gradas observando. Siempre me da una puntada en la noche del juego, al ver a las personas del público animándonos. Para mí, no hay nada mejor que escuchar el sonido del marcador al anotar un touchdown.

"¿Dónde está Cartman?" Pregunto, mirando a mi alrededor.

"El se lastimó su rodilla, ¿recuerdas?" Me recuerda Clyde.

"Mierda", digo, "Así que eso significa que no podrá jugar mañana, ¿eh?"

"Sí," Clyde hace una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros. "Es una mierda, pero al menos no eres tú."

"Je".

De repente, oigo a alguien decir mi nombre en un tono severo. Ya sabes, el tipo de tono que hace pensar que estás metido en problemas.

"Stanley", dice el entrenador.

"¿Sí?" Pregunto, dándome la vuelta.

"Entra en mi oficina un minuto, ¿quieres?" pide.

Levanto una ceja, sin embargo así lo hago.

Tal vez estoy en problemas...

"¡Alguien va a gritar!" Clyde canta.

No le hago caso. "¿Qué pasa, entrenador?" Pregunto después de entrar en su despacho.

"Stanley, tus notas..." hace una pausa ", Garrison me informó que ha estado fallando en sus pruebas semanales... Ninguna de sus notas están a la altura. Si no levantas esas notas, se le obligará a abandonar el equipo."

"¿Estás jod-" Me callé, queriendo evitar maldecir delante de un profesor. "¿Hablas enserio?"

"Me temo que sí."

Me quejo, cayendo contra la pared. Wendy me va a matar. ¿Cuál es mi promedio?" Le pido.

"58, que es una D."

"Mierda, eso es bastante bajo", murmuro, mordiéndome la uña del pulgar. Mis padres me van a matar. "¿Qué tengo que tener?"

"Por lo menos un 65. Una C."

Froto mi mano en la cara. "Jesucristo, ¿cómo voy a levantarlo?"

"Son sólo 7 puntos", razona: "No debe ser demasiado difícil. Consigue un tutor."

"Sí..." murmuro, "Le pediré a Wendy que me ayude."

"Voy a permitir que juegues el partido de este fin de semana, ya que sólo ahora se te informó de la situación", explica, "Nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de que no juegues, sin embargo, tienes que elevar el promedio en el tiempo para el próximo partido, si no, no podré permitir que juegues."

Asiento con la cabeza. "Voy a levantarlo, no hay que preocuparse."

"Bien" él se despide.

Dejo su oficina sintiéndome como la mierda.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Clyde pregunta, con una sonrisa un tanto complacida en el rostro.

"Nada importante", insisto, tratando de animarme. No voy a soportar a Clyde mostrándome en la cara que su promedio es más alto que el mío. Es probablemente por lo menos un 65. O tal vez un 66, pero no más que eso. Clyde es tan tonto como yo.

"Estpa bien", dice, y me da una palmada en la espalda. "Vamos hacia allá"

Me encojo de hombros quitándomelo de encima y me dirijo a los vestuarios.

Mierda.

* * *

Después de la práctica todavía me estoy sintiendo bastante jodido. Clyde se mantuvo persistente en el vestuarios, y ahora Token y los otros chicos tienen curiosidad también. Dios, estoy a punto de ahogar a alguien. Creo que Wendy lo siente porque ella pregunta: "Stan, ¿qué pasa?"

Me encojo de hombros sólo por ahora. "Más tarde," murmuro, porque tengo que llevar a alguna gente a casa primero y sería demasiado torpe si lo hiciera para que todo el mundo sepa acerca de mis notas de mierda. Abro las puertas de mi jeep, metiéndome en el asiento de conductor con Wendy en el del copiloto. Nichole, Token, Clyde y Bebe se sientan apretados en la parte posterior.

"¡Oye, mira! Ahí está Kyle," Nichole apunta a la acerca, donde Kyle está cerrando la cremallera de su chaqueta.

"¿Y qué?" Me quejo.

"Me pregunto qué es lo que hacía después delas clases" Musita Nichole.

"Probablemente correr en el gimnasio" agrega Bebe.

"Oh, ¡claro! él está en el equipo de atletismo."

"Deberíamos ofrecerle entrar, se va a congelar."

"Uh... no", le interrumpo.

"¿Por qué no?" Pide Bebe.

"Porque eso sería ¿raro?" suspira. "Ustedes chicos son tan tontos."

"No es tonto," Yo insisto. Sé que no pensarían que es tan gracioso si estuvieran en mi lugar... Si pudieran ver todo lo que sucedió... si oyeran el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de Kenny al aterrizar... si vieran la sangre... si lo hubieran visto morir, maldita sea.

"Sí, lo es."

"No, no lo es joder," gruño.

"Bueno, yo creo que lo es," desafió Bebe, sin dejarse llevar por mi ira.

"Bebe," trato de calmarme. "No hay lugar para él de todos modos."

"Yo lo dejaría sentarse en mi regazo" propone ella.

"Sí, estoy seguro de que lo harías," murmuro.

"Mmmmmm", suspira, "su culo."

"Hey", se queja Clyde. "¿Qué pasa con mi culo? ¡Soy tu novio!"

"Cariño, es bueno, pero no supera el de Kyle. Podría mirarlo todo el día. ¡Es tan lindo!"

"Bebe" Wendy se ríe.

Bueno. Voy a desconectarme de esta conversación. No quiero saber todo acerca de las fantasías de Bebe que involucran el culo de Kyle. Salgo del estacionamiento de la escuela y comencé a dejar irregularmente a todos de uno por uno hasta que quedó sólo Wendy.

"Stan", dice ella.

"¿Sí?" Pregunto, sabiendo hacia dónde se dirige esta conversación, horrorizado.

"¿Qué te molestaba antes?"

Y allá vamos. Sospecha confirmada.

"Me vas a matar", me quejo.

"No, no lo haré", dice ella, "A menos que te lo merezcas - que estoy segura no es así."

Me quejo. "Si yo lo leanto mis notas el entrenador ha dicho que tendría que sacarme del equipo."

"¡Stanley Randall Marsh!" Wendy alza su voz, que suena estridente. "Tú no me dijiste que estabas fallando. Pensé que lo estabas haciendo bien..."

Suena como mi madre cuando dice eso.

"No estoy fallando... 58 no es un fracaso..." digo humildemente.

"¡Bien podría ser!"

"Wendy, vamos... No seas así."

"Stan", suspira, "Yo quiero lo mejor para ti, y lo mejor sería que te interesara el tener buenas calificaciones."

Hago una mueca en respuesta.

"Bien", dice simplemente: "No estoy enojada."

"Sí, lo estás", le insisto a sabiendas.

Ella se ríe: "Bueno, sí, lo estoy un poco. Pero te ayudaré."

"Gracias..." Me quejo.

"Vamos, iremos a tu casa y podemos empezar ahora mismo."

"¿No es un poco tarde?"

"Sólo son las nueve."

"¿Tus padres no se molestarán si estás en mi casa siendo demasiado tarde?"

"No", se encoge de hombros: "Va a estar bien si digo que estamos estudiando."

"¿Ellos te creen?"

Ella se ríe. "Stan, a diferencia de algunos chicos, no pasé mi infancia constantemente metida en problemas. Mis padres ponen mucha confianza en mí, una confianza que me gané."

Suelto una risita al recordar toda la extraña mierda que pasó cuando éramos niños.

* * *

**Uggh, lo difícil de traducir es que hay algunas palabras en inglés que son como vocablos para los que difícilmente hay una traducción específica en español, así que... Eso(?)**

**En fin. ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
